


The Cat's Out of the Bag

by JoyDragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Identity Reveal, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon
Summary: One by one the Dupain-Chengs find out Adrien's secret. Not by choice.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 336





	The Cat's Out of the Bag

A/N: more of the love square! Aged up ~17/18 ish. Hence the potty mouth that Adrien's got. I really like this little series, so fluffy!

Leave a kind review for me please!

-Joy

* * *

**The Cat's out of the Bag**

_One by one the Dupain-Chengs find out Adrien's secret. Not by choice._

"Oh shit!" Chat yelled as he felt the tell-tale tingles of his supersuit begin to recede from his hands and feet. No choice then, he had to get out of the street, _now._

That required crashing into the nearest window. He covered his face and let his momentum carry him into and through the window, rolling a few feet into the room.

He felt awful- this was the Dupain-Cheng home and he just broke their window and made a mess. He felt the last of his suit dissolve as Plagg popped out of his ring, landing on the floor and echoing Adrien's groans.

Adrien laid limply on the wooden floor, his now civilian clothes covered in shattered glass. He hissed as the glass dug into his skin. "Awe fuck, ouch ouch ouch ouch..."

"A-Adrien?!"

He gasped, crap someone was in here, it sounded like, "Mari?" Adrien questioned as he looked up only to find not his friend Marinette, but her mother.

"Oh! Mrs. Cheng!" Adrien scrambled to stand up, forgetting he was laying in glass. It cut into his hands and knees and he winced.

"Stop moving dear!" Sabine rushed forward, stilling him with her hands on his shoulders. "Oh sweetie, you're all banged up. I'll be right back, don't you move!"

He watched her turn around the corner into their kitchen area and listened as she banged cabinets open and shut. Adrien ushered Plagg into his pocket before she came back. He heard the facet run then a door open, and then Sabine came around the corner with a broom in hand.

"Stay still, Adrien." She demanded as she swept up the shards around him. She worked quickly then helped him up, brushing off loose shards from him and sweeping those up as well.

"Now, come this way. Careful, now." Her gentle voice soothed him as he followed her into the kitchen. She sat him at the dining table which had a pot of water and washcloth, as well as a first aid kit. Neither of them spoke as she carefully removed all the shards in his hands and arms, gently wiping away the blood before disinfecting and bandaging him. Next she made him roll up his pant legs so she could see the damage done to his knees when he'd tried to stand. They weren't so bad, she quickly cleaned it up anyways. Thankfully, his arms had covered his face and no damage was done there. His father would kill him if he marred his face.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cheng." Adrien spoke quietly. It was for more than the bandages- this whole time she hadn't bombarded him with questions about his superhero life. Not to mention he hasn't been on the receiving end of motherly love for a while now.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Sabine, dear?" She chuckled lightly, patting his cheek. Adrien smiled, it was true almost every time he was over she told him so.

"Probably a few more times, Mrs. Cheng. I hate to ask, but do you have any cheese I could have?" As nice as this was, the fact the window was still broken was a sign that Ladybug hadn't wrapped up the fight and probably needed his help. He needed to get back out there.

"Of course." Sabine answered, though with a raised eyebrow. She quickly brought out a few packaged cheeses from her fridge. He shoved them into his pocket, standing up.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Cheng. It's always a pleasure. I really need to go, but um, I just want to make sure- I mean, you can't tell anyone, please..."

Sabine only brought him into a tight hug, which made Adrien gasp. He didn't get hugged a lot. It always surprised him.

"I won't tell a soul. Please, be careful."

Adrien nodded before scrambling to their bathroom. He didn't want Sabine to know more than she had to, and that meant hiding Plagg and his transformation.

Plagg flew out of his jacket, popping the last cheese chunk in his mouth. "She's always nice. We should come here more often."

Adrien chuckled, "We come here plenty, Plagg. Like, every week. I'm surprised someone didn't find out sooner with the amount of time I spend here, honestly."

"True." Plagg shrugged. Neither of them were too concerned, Sabine was trustworthy.

"Enough dawdling, Plagg, claws out!"

Sabine knew everything was okay when a flock of magical Ladybugs restored her living room window.

* * *

Adrien strolled into the Dupain-Cheng bakery one Sunday morning, having finished his photo shoot in the park across the street. It was about 11 o'clock, a perfect down time between the breakfast and lunch rushes.

"Hey, Mr. Dupain!" Adrien greeted the huge man. Tom looked up from where he was restocking the display case.

"Adrien, m'boy! How've you been? Here, have a cookie." Tom rushed around the counter, clapping Adrien on the back and shoving three cookies into his hands.

The blond model smiled, "Thank you. I'm good, just finished a shoot and thought I'd pop in. Is Mari home?"

"Should be! Go on up, kiddo!" Tom smiled.

Thanking him once again, Adrien used the back staircase leading up to their home, gobbling up the cookies on his way.

He entered into the entry way, taking off his shoes before heading into the living room. He saw Sabine and Marinette standing on yoga mats with their eyes closed. Well, more like balancing. They were both standing on one foot, holding a position gracefully. In sync, they both slowly moved into a lowered stance. It looked like fighting stances, but so graceful and slow that Adrien could only stare.

As quiet as his namesake, he snuck over to the couch and sat down to watch them. Partly because he didn't want to interrupt their focus and their activity, and partly because he was frankly enraptured by their grace.

Adrien stared at Marinette's calm face, her arms dancing around her- she was beautiful.

"Adrien dear, do you want to join us?"

He watched as Marinette's eyes flew open and she yelped, crashing to the floor in her usual clumsy style. "Adrien?! When did you get here?!"

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, he met Sabine's knowing gaze. She lifted a brow at him and smirked as his face flushed red. He'd been caught red-handed.

"Sorry, sorry. Not long. I just came up and wanted to watch you guys- you look amazing! What are you doing, exactly?"

Sabine smiled. "It's tai chi. A Chinese art to relieve stress. I've done it with Mari since a young age. It's a good way for her to learn about her culture and stay relaxed. Especially important with all these akumas, don't you agree?" She gave him a pointed look.

Adrien nodded enthusiastically. It was great for Parisians to engage in activities to control their emotions, or otherwise relax them, something that was becoming a huge trend. Plus, he personally never wanted to fight Sabine _or_ Marinette.

"That's awesome!

Sabine grinned, "Marinette why don't you show Adrien some of the forms while I make some snacks for all of us?" She didn't wait for an answer as she scurried to the kitchen around the corner.

Adrien jumped up from the couch excitedly. "Show me the moves, Mari!"

Marinette snorted as Adrien mimicked a lame disco dance move. He really was a goof, now that they spent more time together over the years and gotten to know each other well. For some reason, that fact didn't change her infatuation with the boy.

Infatuation or not, Adrien was her _friend._ And friends weren't awkward or distant with each other. It had taken her a while to get over her crippling shyness with him, but to be his friend was so worth the hard work.

"Get over here dork, I'll show you _true art._ "

* * *

Adrien slammed the door to the kitchen closed and quickly checked to see if anyone was around. He hoped the Dupain-Cheng family was upstairs together hiding away from the akuma. He'd gone to the restroom during their movie, and on his way back the akuma had struck and he fled to the nearest door- the kitchen. He tried not to dwell on the strike of fear that came with not knowing if Marinette was safe. He really needed to get those budding feelings in control.

"Come on Plagg! We've gotta suit up and help Ladybug!"

"Uh. Kid." Plagg deadpanned.

Adrien blinked at the unusual seriousness in Plagg's voice. His Kwami was staring at something behind him.

Before Adrien could even turn around or question Plagg, a masculine voice spoke from behind him. "Is that... a floating mouse?"

" _Excuse you,_ I am very obviously a _cat_." Plagg snipped rudely.

Adrien slowly turned around to see a very pale Tom with his mouth hanging open. "A talking, floating mouse... in my kitchen. This is violating health codes..."

Well shit.

This is why he couldn't be distracted with thoughts of Marinette! He screwed up! He should do some damage control, and preferably calm his irritable kwami before coaxing him into a transformation so they could deal with the other big problem going on right now.

Quickly, Adrien spotted some treats on a nearby counter. He shoved a cheese danish in Plagg's mouth before approaching Tom. He tried to make his voice as comforting and soothing as he could for the poor frightened man.

"Hey Mr. Dupain. I'll pay you for that later. Um... this is... well he's a kwami and he helps me transform into Chat Noir. I'm sorry you had to find out this way... or at all actually. Um. Sabine also knows if you want to go talk to her a little while I deal with the akuma?"

Tom blinked rapidly as he tried to digest the information.

"I... I have to go now, okay?" Adrien asked hesitantly. He was pretty sure Tom was in a bit of shock, but he couldn't exactly talk it out with him at the moment.

A bit of Tom's usual demeanor came back as he suddenly crushed Adrien into a bear sized hug. "Oh Adrien..." Tom sighed pulling away but keeping his large hands on the young boy's shoulders. "You are so _good._ I'm so proud of you. Just be careful okay?"

Adrien was now the one blinking rapidly as he tried to quell the tears building in his eyes. _Fatherly_ love was also something he was not usually on the receiving end of...

"T-Thank you, Tom... I'll be careful. Promise."

He continued to gather himself as he rushed out of the shop towards the fight.

* * *

Ladybug landed softly on the roof of Notre Dame next to him. He beamed at her, "What's up, Bug?"

Her long hair blew in the breeze softly. She carefully pulled her bangs out of her face, letting go of a big breath with a whoosh. "Hey, Chat."

He tilted his head as he studied her. After being partners for close to three years now, he could read her pretty well. And right now he could tell she was upset.

"What's on your mind?" He questioned her.

Ladybug glanced at him before looking down at her feet. She wrung her hands together. "I... revealed myself today."

Chat had to refrain from choking on air. Ladybug, adamant about keeping their identities secret from literally everyone, _told someone?_

"It.. it was my parents. I've always hated lying to them. And it suddenly struck me one day- what if I _died?_ And they had no idea what happened to me? Nobody would know what happened to me and I just...disappear! That sounds so awful. I couldn't leave them with no answers. And I thought about it some more... and decided they really deserved to know."

Chat Noir smiled softly at her. He was glad that she had such wonderful parents that she could trust with secrets.

"How did they take it?" He asked her.

"Really well, actually. They're very understanding people, but I was still surprised at how easily they took the information. They weren't even that shocked when I showed them Tikki. It was kinda weird actually..."

Chat hummed and shrugged. Her parents always sounded like the most compassionate people in the world when she spoke of them, so he wasn't too surprised.

"I'm glad it went well, buginette. It must be a weight off your shoulders."

Ladybug beamed, "It really is! Would you..." she hesitated. "Would you consider telling your father?"

She knew from past conversations that Chat only had his father to care for him, and caring was a stretch. The man sounded horrid.

Chat tugged his knees up to his chest, resting his chin there. He grimaced at the idea of mentioning such a thing to his father. If there's one thing he knew, it was that Gabriel was a cruel man. "I would never. He... he'd probably take the only freedom I have left. I don't ever want him to find out."

Ladybug felt her heart tear a little bit for her kitty. She regretted bringing up his father at all.

"Maybe... maybe there's someone else you could talk to about it then? I... I actually.." Ladybug paused, as if unsure of herself before she continued on, "If you still want to, maybe it would be okay if we told each other?"

Chat's head whipped up to stare at her, his mouth hanging open in shock.

Her fingers fiddled with the hair resting on her shoulder. "I'm not sure that I'm ready yet, I'm still getting used to my parents knowing. But, I'd like to tell you who I am soon. Eventually. If you'd like to know."

"Of course I want to know!" Chat admonished. "We're a team, Ladybug. Our friendship would only grow stronger if we knew each other better."

She smiled at him. "Exactly. And it'd be easier to talk to someone who understands the whole double life thing."

"Definitely." He nodded.

Ladybug sighed and stood up, ruffling his hair a bit as she did. "I've got to go, Kitty cat. I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?"

Chat Noir stood as well, bowing low to her. "Until next time, my Lady."

* * *

"Prrrinnnccesssss." Chat whines, scooting further into Marinette's lap and trying to distract her from her homework.

"Chaaaat. Honestly, when am I going to get this finished if you keep bothering me?" Marinette pouts at him.

He's tempted to kiss those pouty lips.

Whoa. Where did that thought come from?

"It's not even due til Friday!" Chat said, in his desperate move to distract himself, he didn't realize he had slipped.

Marinette's eyes widened slightly. "And how would you know that, Kitty?"

Chat's breath caught in his throat. What was it about Dupain-Chengs that just made his secret identity get thrown out the window? He was seriously no good at this super hero business.

"It... says on your paper?" Chat supplied weakly.

"Nice try. I'll let this slide, Chaton." Marinette squinted her eyes at him and he prayed that she didn't recognize him.

Though, would that really be so bad? He really wanted her to know it was him. And Ladybug had told her parents so maybe he could tell Marinette?

Marinette huffed and shoved the homework away, "Alright, we can play some Mecha Strike if you want."

Chat hooted in victory, racing her to the controllers to fight over the better one.

"Chat, that one is mine!" She pouted at him.

"I am your _guest_ , shouldn't you be a nice host?" He grinned at her.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, even as she picked up the other controller. "You're hardly a guest anymore, dork. You're here all the time!"

Little did she know how very true that was. If he wasn't here as Chat, he was here as Adrien. It beat being stuck at his house or his various boring activities. By far.

They played a few rounds of the fighting game, with Marinette usually coming out as the winner.

Marinette broke their comfortable silence. "Say, Chat... there's kind of something that I've been wanting to talk to you about..."

Chat grinned at her, "Only kind of?"

She groaned and pushed his shoulder. "Chat! I'm serious!"

"And what has my Princess so solemn then?"

He was thrilled that a slight blush covered her cheeks at the possessive nickname.

"Um... I don't really know how to say it..." She stared down at her hands. Chat frowned as he realized they were shaking. He put his clawed hands over hers, trying to provide her some comfort. What would have her so nervous?

Was she... confessing to him?

As thrilling as that concept is, he doesn't want to date her in a mask. He wants her to truly know him.

Before he can consider those thoughts further (he just realized he wanted to date her!), Marinette straightens up and takes a deep breath, gripping his hands tightly. "Chat. I'm L-"

"Sweetie, dinner is almost ready."

The trapdoor to her room opened as Marinette's parents poked their heads inside.

"Gah!" Marinette yelped, snatching her hands away from Chat.

They blinked at the superhero sitting at their daughter's desk.

"Oh. Adrien, I didn't know you were here. Are you staying for dinner? I'll go set an extra plate for you." Sabine smiled kindly.

Tom however, frowned. "Marinette, we agreed your balcony door is so you can leave whenever an akuma attacks, _not_ to let your boyfriend sneak in at night. Will this become a problem?"

.

.

.

"WHAT!"

Both teens screeched loudly, causing the older couple to jump in surprise.

Sabine chuckled, "I don't think they're dating yet, dear. You've embarrassed them." She patted her husband's chest and continued her descent down the stairs.

Tom smiled sheepishly. "Well even so, we're gonna talk boundaries later, Mari bear. Dinner in ten kiddos." With that, Tom closed the hatch and disappeared.

.

.

.

"Mari bear?"

"Shut up, Chat."

Marinette blowed out a gust of air. "Well. That's what I was about to tell you at least. I'm Ladybug."

Chat nodded, the surprise slowly wearing off as he saw the obvious similarities between the two girls. He should have put it together sooner.

She continued, leaning down so she could look up into his eyes. "And you're Adrien."

"Yeah... Cat's out of the bag..." He breathed out. Marinette ignored his pun completely.

He really wanted to lean forward and kiss her. More than ever before.

But before he could, Marinette backed away groaning and covered her face. "And my parents think we're dating!"

Adrien tried to swallow. His throat was suddenly very, very dry. "W-well...that's not... ah. Not a bad thing."

"No what's bad is they insinuated I sneak you in here every night!" She moaned, running her hands down her face in horror.

"To be fair, I do sneak in here pretty often."

Marinette flushed. "But not to- to do- anything like _that!_ "

Adrien flushed too. God he would _love_ if he could sneak in every night for _that._

Suddenly there was a flash of green light, and Adrien blinked in confusion as Plagg popped out of his ring and glared at him.

"Guh. Would you gross hormonal teenagers get your heads out of the gutter? _Disgusting._ "

"Oh Plagg, leave them alone!" Tikki chided, beckoning the black kwami to her hidden nest.

The teenagers both stared at each other, faces red.

Marinette clapped her hands awkwardly. "Well! Dinner then!"

"Dinner. Right." Adrien nodded frantically. He grabbed her arm before she could flee downstairs. "Mari? We'll talk more about this later right?"

Her panicked look softened and she smiled at him. "Of course. Although..." Her eyes gleamed mischievously as she leaned up on her tiptoes and gently kissed his cheek. "I don't think anything has really changed."

Adrien took a moment to contain his joy. He laughed, gathering the courage to grab her hand and intertwine their fingers. "You know, I think you might be right."

.

.

Bonus:

"Wait how do my parents know you're Adrien?!"

"It was an accident I swear!"


End file.
